Ocho coma dos segundos
by Hekarid
Summary: El sudor se le mezclaba con las lagrimas y las lagrimas con promesas que salían de sus labios y se perdían en el viento. Este fic participa en el reto #30 "parejas no consolidadas" del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras."


**Ocho coma dos segundos.**

**Disclaimer: **De Séneca, Shakespeare y George Martín todo lo que reconozcáis.

**N/A:** Estaba leyendo un curioso articulo que trataba sobre cuanto demoraba una persona en enamorarse ''exactamente'' y eso en algo ha influido en esto. Más debo decir que éste fic NO es lineal, si no pequeños retazos de la relación entre Robert y Lyanna.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el reto #30 ''Parejas no consolidadas'' del foro ''Alas negras, palabras negras.''

* * *

.0.

El viejo Jon encontró a Robert en el bosque, estaba ebrio y ojeroso, con el peso de la guerra aún sobre sus hombros y la tristeza reflejada en sus orbes azules. Lo observó en silencio unos minutos y luego le paso el brazo por la espalda y lo ayudó a volver.

''Cuando pierdas, no te fijes en lo que has perdido, sino en lo que te queda por ganar'' fue algo así como la peor frase que había dicho en toda su vida. O tal vez no la peor. Pero si el momento.

Robert ladeó la cabeza ocultando el rostro. El labio le tiritaba.

No podía ganar nada cuando había perdido lo más importante, no había presente ni futuro que pudiera construir sin ella a su lado, solo un pasado que había intentado redimir y que ahora volvía a estrecharlo contra sí.

La bebida y la compañía nunca le habían sentado mejor que esa noche.

* * *

Ella estaba allí, en lo alto de un árbol comiéndose una fruta y riéndose de nada, cuando Robert la vio supo quien era ella mucho antes de que Ned los presentara, Lyanna tenía las facciones propias de una norteña, la mirada de una Stark en potencia y unas espesas pestañas que parpadeaban ligeramente rápido. _Como una diosa de invierno _fue lo que pensó y puede que lo haya dicho en voz alta porque ella frunció el ceño en su dirección evidentemente airada.

—¿Se está burlando de mi, Ser?—Su voz era suave pero dura y fría como una brisa húmeda, Robert abrió la boca para decirle que…bueno, que era un cumplido, pero la cerró para abrirla de nuevo y reírse con fuerza. Lyanna entornó ligeramente los ojos y abrió la boca para responder pero…reparó en la presencia de Eddard y se quedo en silencio.

—Me alegra que os estéis llevando bien—Ned estaba de pie junto a su caballo, su mirada, puesta en una Lyanna que se removió inquieta como si hubiese sido pillada robando un dulce de la cocina, aunque la sensación no le duró mucho porque se le volvió a iluminar el rostro y se echó a los brazos de su hermano ¿y podía alguien cambiar tan rápido de expresión? Robert no estaba seguro pero al parecer sí.

Mientras llevaban a cabo todas esas formalidades aburridas que a él nunca le habían gustado, Lyanna le sonrío ligeramente a modo de una disculpa por sus modales y Robert asintió en respuesta, pero cuando ella apartó la mirada, él no fue capaz de hacerlo. _Dicen que una persona se demora ocho coma dos segundos en enamorarse _ mientras veía a Lyanna Stark caminar grácil como un cervatillo en alerta Robert Baratheon no pudo más que encontrarle toda la razón…Y reírse de su propia estupidez.

Y puede que Lyanna y Ned le estén mirando como si estuviese loco, y haya tenido que decir que '' ¡el frío me ha congelado la cabeza, Ned!'' y sonreír como cual idiota ante ese calor desconocido que la norteña despertó en él.

_Ocho coma dos segundos _y Robert está seguro de que Lyanna es todo lo que quiere en su vida, que su felicidad y su porvenir están consagrados en su aceptación, en su sonrisa cálida y su amor. Ignis Amoris. Nada más que eso le importa.

* * *

Lyanna no es una lady.

Eso es lo primero que Robert aprende. Escuchó como Benjen la llamaba así en el corredor cuando ambos se creían solos y ella le arrojó su zapato en la cabeza maldiciéndolo a la par que persiguiéndolo, a duras penas pudo aguantar la risa cuando los vio.

Brandon también la llamó así mientras le desordenaba el cabello (_mi pequeña lady_) y ella se limitaba a fulminarlo con la mirada.

Robert probó a hacerlo una tarde en la que ella se escabullía por la puerta trasera, con un arco en el hombro y el carcaj lleno, sin embargo Lady Lyanna se limitó a saludarlo y pasar de largo, tenía prisa al parecer, Robert, sin embargo la siguió.

—¿Para qué es el arco?

—¿No sabe para qué sirve un arco, Ser?—replicó ella con delicadeza, Robert soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez tú puedas enseñarme.

A Lyanna se le se iluminó el rostro y tras pensarlo un segundo asintió guiándolo hacia el bosque.

Pero en vez de prestarle atención a las indicaciones que ya sabía, Robert se entretuvo inmortalizándola a ella en su mente, en su rostro serio, la mirada fija y los brazos en alto, apuntando hacia la distancia.

Lyanna no era una lady, porque una lady no hacia las cosas que ella hacía, Lyanna era mucho más que eso. Era como una flor silvestre, como el viento indomable que él quería conquistar.

* * *

Ocurre en cámara lenta. La espada bajando, el casco saliendo disparado lejos y el cuerpo en el suelo, los aplausos y la coronación. Rhaegar Targaryen resulta campeón del torneo y su acercamiento hacia Lyanna, también lo ve a cámara lenta, la sonrisa nerviosa de ella y la petulante de él, Lyanna con las rosas invernales en el regazo y Robert con los puños formados y el ceño fruncido puesto sobre el príncipe dragón.

Lyanna demora ocho coma dos segundos en salir de su estupor y mira a la princesa sin saber qué hacer, Elia eleva su copa en un gesto mecánico y brinda a su salud. Demora el mismo tiempo en posar sus ojos en Robert y apaciguarlo con una sonrisa cálida.

Sin embargo la espina queda allí clavada.

* * *

—Ella es más de lo que me dijiste, Ned.

—Yo no te dije nada de ella.

—Cierto. Ella es más de lo que había imaginado.

Y hay algo en esa frase, un sutil temor que no sabe de dónde nace junto a una fuerza desconocida y una carcajada estridente para alejar esa extraña sensación de desasosiego, de perderla ante una fuerza mayor, que se promete, nunca pasara.

Esa noche el norte llora con fuerza sobre su ventana.

* * *

Había sido un beso, sutil, apenas un roce sobre la suavidad de su mejilla todo lo que Robert pudo obtener de ella al partir, y sin embargo la sensación fresca sobre su rostro y la expresión bobalicona siguió allí mucho después de salir de Invernalia. En un principio Ned creyó que aquel _encaprichamiento _(porque no podía llamarlo de otra forma) le duraría la nada misma y que pronto volvería a ser el Robert de siempre. El que él conocía.

Pero allí estaban riendo y comiendo en aquella desdichada taberna, sin compañías indeseadas y manoseos bajo las enaguas de jovencitas risueñas. ''Ningún vicio hay que no tenga disculpa alguna'' había dicho Robert asintiendo con la cabeza para luego soltar una sonora carcajada y un ''me estoy volviendo como el viejo, ¿eh, Ned?'' que buscaba desviar un poco esa atmosfera reflexiva que se le había caído encima, porque él no solía decir cosas así y porque no había pretendido ser tan sincero. _No puedo cambiar mi pasado pero puedo cambiar mi presente. Mi futuro. _

Eddard sin embargo permaneció en silencio, sus orbes dibujando un arco oscuro, lastimero, al recordar su conversación con Lyanna antes de partir y lo que ella pensaba sobre el señor de Bastión de Tormentas.

* * *

Su risa era como el canto de la vida. Como el susurro del viento sobre las hojas de los árboles, como la caricia de su madre ausente y la única capaz de tranquilizar a su corazón.

Su risa era el elixir que Robert buscaba desesperadamente cada vez que la tenía cerca, pero Lyanna no siempre se la concedía.

A Lyanna era lo que él quería.

* * *

Robert la encontró en el bosque de dioses, discutía con Brandon sobre algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar pero que mantenía a ambos exaltados, no llegaban a los gritos pero Lyanna negaba con la cabeza ante cada cosa que decía su hermano y replicaba sin apartar la mirada fiera de él. _Como una pelea de lobos _pensó. Al final Brandon se llevó una mano al pelo, dijo un par de palabras y se fue. Robert también.

Lyanna lo encontró en las gradas, sonreía ligeramente mientras veía a sus hermanos entrenar. Brandon atacaba y Ned se defendía, ahora Ned atacaba y Brandon perdía el equilibrio, se sentó a su lado sin decidirse a hablar.

—Ned ha mejorado mucho…—Robert asintió volviendo el rostro hacia ella y comenzó a contarle alguna de las peripecias de las que habían sido protagonistas de niños, los regaños de Jon Arryn y lo serio que le había parecido Eddard la primera vez que lo vio. El rostro se le iluminaba como a un niño pequeño a medida que hablaba. Lyanna se vio a si misma riéndose junto a su prometido, dejándose llevar por esa fuerza arrasadora que era Robert.

Esa tarde galoparon juntos hasta las lindes de la ciudad, entre risas cómplices y carreras entre el laberinto de granito que era Invernalia, ella era una buena jinete y varias veces la perdió de vista. Robert no sabía si era parte del juego o si ella lo hacía apropósito. Pero siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarla. Robert estaba seguro de que la encontraría donde fuera que ella estuviese.

—Te ví esta mañana…en el bosque de dioses—dijo con cautela mientras descansaban bajo un árbol, La Loba lo miró con sigilo y luego de unos segundos le dijo algo que no entendió.

* * *

''_En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente. ''_

Lyanna era su primavera. Lyanna era el corazón del norte, del invierno, ella era su todo. Eso era lo único que Robert Baratheon tenía claro, eso y que Rhaegar la había secuestrado, alejado de él una noche sin luna y con una sonrisa en su cabello de plata.

* * *

…Pero llegó tarde, ella estaba allí tendida sobre unas sábanas carmesí, su piel de porcelana más blanca que nunca y los pétalos azules desperdigados por doquier, como cual sátira del destino. Ned aún sostenía su mano cuando entró en la habitación como un huracán. El labio le tiritó ligeramente bajo el yelmo y la orden rugió desde sus entrañas, el deseo de venganza nublando la razón, la tristeza siendo reprimida en esas cortas oraciones: Matar a los cachorros de dragón.

* * *

Eddard estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol viéndolo.

Robert había gritado con la fuerza de un trueno, la masa había caído pesadamente sobre el árbol y las aves habían salido volando presurosas ante su caída.

Robert se tendió en el suelo con la respiración entrecortada, aún gimoteando, el sudor se le mezclaba con las lágrimas y las lágrimas con promesas que salían de sus labios y se perdían en el viento.

Se había demorado ocho coma dos segundos en enamorarse de Lyanna Stark y otros ocho coma dos, perderla. Nada sería como una vez planeó.

''_Somos del mismo material del que se tejen los sueños,_ le había dicho ella aquella tarde_ nuestra pequeña vida está rodeada de sueños. ''_

Su sueño había muerto aquel día, junto a ella.

…

_" [Mientras] __Ned__ [le veía]__recordó el momento en que todas las sonrisas murieron, cuando el príncipe __Rhaegar Targaryen__ espoleó a su caballo junto a su propia esposa, la princesa __Elia Martell __de __Dorne__, para depositar la corona de laurel de la belleza en el regazo de __Lyanna__. Podía verlo todavía: una corona de __rosas del invierno__, azules y heladas."_

* * *

.0.


End file.
